The invention relates to x-ray developing machines. More specifically, the invention relates to the cleaning of 8-track intraoral dental x-ray developing machines.
Many dental offices have x-ray developing machines that can rapidly process intraoral dental x-ray films. These machines can develop as many as eight film chips simultaneously and quickly, usually in about four to six minutes. Such rapid processing allows a dentist to provide a quick diagnosis and immediate care to a patient. Additionally, these x-ray developing machines take up little office space. A space as small as a closet can be used as a darkroom for developing the film chips.
An x-ray developing machine that is commonly used in dental offices includes a transport unit having inner and outer walls that provide a curved track for the film chips to travel. One or more film chips are inserted through an entrance passageway and into the transport unit. Each film chip is moved along the track by a combination of gravity (during downward travel) and transfer drive arms (during upward travel). During its travel along the track, the film chip is immersed in a first tank filled with developing solution, a second tank filled with a fixing solution, and a third tank filled with water or another rinsing solution. After leaving the transport unit, the film chip is heated in a drying compartment and then passed through a series of rollers. Exiting the x-ray developing machine is fully developed film.
Each wall of the transport unit includes V-shaped transfer grooves. A function of the transfer grooves is to guide the film chips along the track, while minimizing contact with the walls so as not to damage the emulsion on the surfaces of the film chips.
However, precipitations of minerals (from the solutions) and other deposits (resulting from the developing and fixing action upon the film emulsion) accumulate in the transfer grooves. These deposits can block the passage of the film chips as the film chips are being pushed by the transfer drive arms and can cause the film chips to hop off the track. If a film chip becomes blocked, it might become scratched as it is forced off the track. Consequently, another x-ray will have to be retaken. If the film chip falls off the track and into the developer solution, it will be ruined by overdeveloping. Consequently, another x-ray will have to be retaken. If the chip falls into the fixer solution or rinsing solution, it can be saved but the machine will have to be partially disassembled in order to fish out the chip. If, however, the emulsion is badly scratched, which usually happens, the film will not be readable, and another x-ray will have to be retaken.
Retaking an x-ray is performed at a great annoyance and inconvenience to the patient, who is exposed to additional radiation, and to the dentist or x-ray technician, who has time taken away from his or her routine. To avoid these problems, the transport unit should be cleaned of the deposits on a daily basis.
Cleaning the transport unit can be messy and cumbersome. According to standard maintenance practice, the transport unit is removed from its housing and held over the tanks for a few seconds in order to allow excess solution to be drained. Care should be taken not to splash the solution; otherwise chemistry contamination might result. Additionally, the solution might drip on the floor or clothing, the latter of which would be stained permanently. After being drained, the transport unit is placed on a service tray and carried over to a large sink. There the transport unit is soaked, and the tracks are scrubbed with a brush to remove the deposits in the grooves. Once dried, the transport unit is reinstalled in the housing of the x-ray developing machine.
Removing the deposits from the transfer grooves is not easy. A toothbrush is recommended to clean the deposits from the grooves. However, the recommended toothbrush does not reach the vortex of the tracks. The transfer arms tend to get in the way. Consequently, cleaning of the tracks is difficult and incomplete. In frustration, a metal probe or instrument might be employed to scrape the track clean. The metal probe can fracture a delicate coating on the track. If the coating is fractured, the damaged tracks should be relined; otherwise, the film chips will be snagged and forced off the track.
Because of the difficulty and messiness of cleaning the transfer grooves, the cleaning is not performed as often as it should. Moreover, even when a track is cleaned, it is usually not cleaned well. On occasion, the tracks will be damaged.
There is a need for an easier, more efficient, more reliable, less cumbersome, less messy way of removing deposits from the transport unit of an x-ray developing machine.